Daddy's away!
by MessyIsGood
Summary: Of course it's a Terry fic. This one is probably going to be a two-shot or more. Enjoy reading XOXO
**Wednesday afternoon.**

Tony just left a couple of days and Kerry misses him like crazy. She wants to call him so badly, _He's probably filming_ she thinks, _I'm just going to send a text._

 **Kerry:** I miss you baby

 **Tony:** I miss you more, and I have a surprise!

 **Kerry:** Stop you know I miss you the most and don't try to argue! What's the surprise?

 **Tony:** Okay I'll let you win this one, I'm coming home tomorrow!

 **Kerry:** Wait what? Really

 **Tony:** Mhhm and I'm stay till the end of the week end!

 **Kerry:** I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU

 **Tony:** I love you too baby, I have to go but I'll call you later.

Kerry goes straight to her daughter's room to share her excitement. Isa just woke up from her nap and she's laying on her bed scratching Josie's back. As soon as Kerry enters the room, Josie goes to her and paws at her feet; she bends down to pick her up and give her some love and goes to sit on the bed.

 _"_ _Hi baby girl"_ says Kerry, Isa just puts her head in her mother's lap and Kerry can't help but smile at her sleepy daughter, _she looks just like her father when he wakes up_ , Kerry says to herself. Kerry plays with her hair and enjoys this silent moment with her.

 _"_ _Mooommy"_ says Isa with her sweet little voice while pulling her hands up. Kerry picks her up and snuggles in bed with her baby girl. Kerry wishes Tony was here, he lives for moments like this, and deep down even if she love to work there's nothing better than quiet family moments.

 _"_ _Guess who's coming tomorrow night?"_ asks Kerry with a huge smile on her face.

Isa tittles her head to the side, puts her little finger on her cheeks to show that she's thinking deeply.

 _"_ _Who's your best friend?"_ Kerry ask again. As soon as she asks her question she notices the change in her daughters, there's a huge smile on her face and her eyes are shinny.

In that moment Isa stand up on the bed and yells _"Daaadddy"_

 _"_ _Yes baby girl, Daddy is coming tomorrow"_ says Kerry

 _"_ _Yaaaaay, I miss my daddy"_ replies Isa

 _"_ _Same baby girl, and you know he misses you too"_ says Kerry

 _"_ _Wanna sing with mama to Baby G?"_ asks Kerry

Isa nods her head and babbles happily the lyrics with her mother.

 **Thursday afternoon.**

As soon as Tony opens the door, Kerry runs to him and jump into his arms, she hugs him super tight and kisses him all over his face.

 _"_ _I missed you baby"_ says Kerry

 _"_ _Oh god, my women is so needy, what am I going to do with her"_ replies Tony playfully.

Kerry missed him so badly she doesn't even bother to tease him back and just says _"I don't care, I missed you so so sooo much, I love you"_ and she tightens her arms around him neck and her legs around his waist. Tony hugs her back as tightly as he can without hurting her and squishing Baby G and replies _"I missed you too, I'm here now baby"_ and kisses her forehead.

As soon as Isa hears her daddy's voice she comes running to him yelling _"Daaaadddyyyy"_

Tony picks her up, spins her around while blowing raspberries on her tummy. He puts her down and can't help but laugh at Isa's face while she huffs and adjusts her clothes acting like her daddy missed them up. Once she's done she looks at him and says sweetly _"Best Daddy I missed you"._ Tony crouches down and opens his arms while says _"Daddy missed you too princess"_ and Isa goes right into his arms and hugs in as tightly as she can with her little chubby arms.

On the side Kerry is watching her little family and gets emotional _"Ugh this hormones again"_ she thinks. Tony feels the change of emotions and gets up with Isa still in one arm and open his free one for Kerry and she joins them. They stay like that in the living room, for a couple of minutes, hugging each other and whispering sweet things.

 **Live Tweeting.**

 _"_ _Babe just start live tweeting, I'm gonna get to go sleep"_ says Kerry

A couple of minutes later Kerry comes out of their daughters bedroom and sits on the couch near Tony, they only tweet for a couple of minutes when a sleepy Isa comes out looking at her daddy while sad eyes. Tony stands up and picks her up while saying to Kerry _"I'll take care of her baby I missed my princess"_

After a couple of attempt to get Tony back to live tweeting, Kerry just gives up, she knows Isa missed him too much and she's can't do anything about it except let her be loved by her daddy. At the end of the live tweet, Kerry takes Tony's phone and writes a thank you tweet so his fans won't worry about the fact that he was way too distracted during this live tweet.

 **Friday morning.**

Tony wakes up before Kerry, slips out of the bed and goes straight to his daughter's room. He wakes her up with kisses all over her face and he smiles when he sees the huge smile that's on her face.

 _"_ _Princess wanna help be prepare breakfast for mommy?"_ asks Tony

 _"_ _Yes daddyyyy!"_ replies an excited Isa

While Isa is supposed to be helping her daddy, she's practically eating all the fruit he'd been preparing for them. Tony looks at her suspiciously and she puts her chubby arms down and act innocent, but Tony knows his baby girl, she can't help herself, she loves fruits. _"Like mother like daughter"_ he thinks.

The second time she tries to steal fruit, Tony catches her. Isa is looking at her daddy with big eyes, leans in and Tony opens his mouth for her so she stuffs the fruit in with a little smile. Tony acts like he's eating her little fingers too. Isa giggles while _saying "No daddy not my fingers"_

Once breakfast is ready, they take it to Kerry and as soon as Isa kisses her mommy good morning she starts telling on her daddy _"Mommy, daddy ate my fingers"_. Kerry gives Tony a little smack on his chest and tells him _"Don't eat my baby's fingers"._ Tony decided to continue the act and bows down to Isa and says _"Daddy is sorry princess, come give me hug",_ Isa looks at him suspiciously and Tony give her his best pout, as soon as she sees her daddy pouting she gives in and give him a wet sloppy kiss and hugs him tight.

 _"_ _Okay you two are too much get that breakfast over here, Mommy and Baby G are hungry"_ says Kerry

They finally eat breakfast entertained by their princess.

 **Right before leaving for his interview.**

 _"_ _Kerry, baby, can you get up for me so I can take a picture of your baby bump?"_ Tony asks sweetly.

Kerry groans and rolls her eyes while waking up but deep inside she thinks it's so adorable how Tony wants to take a picture every week to look at the changes.

Once he's done he says _"Thanks my love, go rest I'll see you later"_

 _"_ _Okay, love you"_ replies Kerry

 _"_ _Love you more"_ yells Tony from the front door.

 **After Tony's interview.**

Tony is finally home, he hears Kerry's singing and knows she in the kitchen. He's right, as soon as he gets there he can't help but smile at the sight before him, Kerry wearing his t-shirt and panties, singing and dancing around the kitchen _"I will never get tired of seeing this"_ Tony says to himself.

 _"_ _Hi baby"_ says Tony while hugging her from behind

 _"_ _Hi"_ Kerry replies while turning in his arms to give him a kiss

Isa comes running to kitchen and says _"Daaadddy" while putting her arms up._

Tony picks her up and gives her smooch before saying _"Yes princess?"_

Isa smiles to herself and asks _"Daddy can we play tea party?"_ while bathing her long eyelashes, poking her bottom lip out and caressing his face with her little hands. Tony looks at his daughter with so much love in his eyes and Isa asks again _"Pleaaaaase best daaadddy"_ and Tony agrees on the spot while giving her another kiss before putting her down. Kerry just rolls her eyes at him and says " _Look who's wrapped around her little finger"_ Tony just pokes his tongue out, Kerry laughed and continues cooking.

Once Kerry is done cooking Tony helps her set up the table and she _says "Tony you need to stop spoiling her babe"_

 _"_ _It's not spoiling I consider it extra love"_ Tony replies pleased with himself

 _"_ _Whatever"_ says Kerry

Tony comes after her, picks her up and sets her on the counter before saying _"I don't see you complaining while I spoil you, huuum?"_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_ answers Kerry playfully and gives him a breathtaking kiss.


End file.
